Mana Izinmu?
by akane miyuki
Summary: Masamune suka sekali masuk ke kamar Yukimura tanpa izin sang pemilik kamar. / MatsuYuki


**Mana Izinmu?**

 **Aoharu x Kikanjuu © NAOE**

 **Mana Izinmu? © akane miyuki**

 **Pairing: MatsuYuki**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 _Tik, tok, tik, tok._

Jarum jam dengan setianya tetap berputar, tak bosan mengulang waktu yang sama. Suara ketukan ujung pensil pada meja kayu jati sang _mangaka ero_ juga ikut berketuk ketuk pelan, gesekan pengapus terdengar sangat pelan.

"YUKKI!"

Dan suara gebrakan pintu terdengar dengan keras.

"Mattsun, kau membuatku jantungan saja.. sudah kubilang ketuk pintunya sebelum masuk.." wajah kesal Yukimura membuat Masamune tersenyum tanpa satupun perasaan bersalah, kemudian ia mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri masuk kedalam ruangan itu tanpa seizing pemilik kamar.

"Nee, Yukki.. aku membawakan kare untukmu!" Masamune menyerahkan sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih kepada Yukimura, Yukimura menatapnya sejenak sebelum menerimanya. "Untukku?"

"Memangnya untuk siapa lagi?" Masamune dengan paksa memberikan kantung plastik tersebut pada Yukimura, alisnya berkedut sebelah.

"Mattsun, kau suka sekali masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin ya.." ujar Yukimura memulai topik pembicaraan, mengeluarkan kekesalan terpendamnya pada sahabat karibnya ini. Masamune duduk bersila, kemudian mengambil remote TV dan mengganti ganti saluran televisi.

Seakan - akan tak mendengarkan Yukimura yang bicara.

"Oi." Yukimura kembali meminta perhatian dari yang di ajak bicara. "Apa? Tentang izin masuk kamarmu? Tak apa bukan? Memangnya kau sedang bermasturbasi di kamar sampai aku tak boleh masuk begitu saja?" Yukimura kembali mengedutkan alisnya.

"Mattsun kau terlalu frontal." Yukimura berdiri untuk menaruh seplastik kare yang di berikan barusan ke meja belajarnya. "Maaf, apakah manga mu sudah selesai? Kapan deadline nya?" Tanya Masamune, mencari topik pembicaraan baru.

"Seharusnya sudah kalau kau tak masuk - masuk dan membuatku terkejut terus menerus selama semingguan ini, ah deadline nya masih lama." Yukimura kembali duduk di lantai, menemani Masamune yang duduk sendirian.

"Jadi semua ini salahku?" Masamune menatap Yukimura dengan tatapan memelas, biasanya jurus puppy eyes miliknya selalu ampuh dalam menghadapi Yukimura yang sedang ngambek, cemberut, baper. "Iya, salahmu.. setidaknya ketuklah pintu atau berteriaklah dari luar bahwa kau akan masuk.." Yukimura memeluk lututnya, menatap layar televisi dengan bosan.

Masamune mengalah dan mengelus kepala Yukimura. "Maaf ya, lain kali akan ku ketuk pintunya, oke?" Yukimura pun mau menatap Masamune.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

* * *

Esoknya, Yukimura sedang mengerjakan manga-nya, mulai dari menggoreskan pensil pada kertas polos dan menghiasinya penuh dengan corak dan gambar menarik ala manga - manga bertemakan dewasa pada umumnya, sudah lama ia tak merasa sedamai ini pada siang hari.

Biasanya Hotaru akan berkunjung ke kamarnya dan mengganggunya, bertanya tentang _Survival Game_ namun kali ini Hotaru sedang ada kelas tambahan, sedangkan Masamune sedang bekerja sebagai host seperti biasanya. Mood Yukimura sungguh baik sampai pada akhirnya bantingan pintu terdengar kembali.

"YUKKI!"

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Masamune?

"Mattsun—bukankah kau sedang bekerja, dan kenapa kau mengulangi kesalahanmu?" Masamune hanya menyengir polos dan berkata bahwa ia dipulangkan lebih awal karena Host Club sedang mengalami masalah di salah satu tembok yang retak.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji akan member aba aba, mengetuk pintu, atau berteriak dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarku?" Yukimura menghela nafasnya. "Ehehe, maaf.. aku lupa saking inginnya bertemu denganmu.." siapa sih yang tak terkejut bila seseorang berkata bahwa ia cepat cepat pulang karena saking inginnya bertemu?

"Mattsun."

"Y-ya?"

"Mulai saat ini, kau tinggal di kamarku saja."

"EEEH?! MANA BOLEH, YUKKI!"

"Salah siapa sudah membuatku jatuh hati seperti ini?"

 **OWARI**

 **A/N: halo halo**

 **Mampus gue ngapain**

 **Ehem, ya..**

 **Pertama , gue author baru di fandom AoKikan, so.. salam kenal~**

 **Kedua, gue doyan multipair. Asal itu homo, gue lahap.**

 **Ketiga, gue shipper MatsuYuki tingkat akut.**

 **Udah gitu aja kali yak— #disepak**

 **Kita bertemu lagi di fic lainnya ya~**

 **Salam homo,**

 **akane miyuki.**

 **Mind to leave a review?**


End file.
